videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Shantel Jameson
Sassy Boxer Shantel Jameson '''is the character of Battle Rhythm. Appearance Shantel has an afro haircut, magenta top with yellow borders, pink gloves, magenta boots with green details and yellow pants with green border and red sliders. Inspirations Her fighting style is an amalgamation of Vanessa (from The King of Fighters), Dudley and Steve Fox. Her personality is pretty much remiscent of Jacqui Briggs (with the same english voice actress I choose in form of Danielle Nicolet to the point), and for a bonus, she has the famous "Mikasa Abs". Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Shantel is a sassy but rough Bantamweight boxing champion and the younger sister of Murdock. She's also a survivor of a family massacre at the hands of serial killers belonging to a terrorist cult known as the Neo Ku Klux Klan. In recent events, she's a target of a murder planned by Don Z, however, she and her brother swear to put him a lesson that will never forget by competing in the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts."'' Relationships Allies Murdock Jameson At the survivors of the Jameson family where the massacre at the hands of serial killers belonging to a terrorist cult known as the Neo Ku Klux Klan. Lu Fong She meets Fong while needing match, showing that actions above boxing. Gameplay She's a Bantamweight Boxer who's currently the long reigning-champion of her category. Shantel's fighting style is Boxing and Blues, which is Boxing combined with Rhythm and Blues. Part of her R&B motif is her sassy personality and calm temper. Strongest fighter, just like her brother, Murdock Jameson. Movelist Special Moves * Cross Punch: QCF + P (She does two punches which forms line waves resembling a cross.) ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Cross Knockout, said waves cause more damage and adds a straight punch if the move is connected. * Upper Rush: Hold B for 3 seconds, F + P (She rushes and then does an uppercut punch to her opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Upper TKO, dashes twice the speed and deals five hits in succession. * Evasive Maneuver: QCB or QCF + K (She zips to her opponent either backwards or forwards and tresspasses others' projectiles. Can be followed with either a Power Jab pressing P or a Gut Punch pressing K, and both follow-up attacks serve as a Combo Opener.) ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Dashing Maneuever, does the follow-up attacks directly with three punches depending on the direction. * Ground Quake: Tap D three times + P (She does a ground punch, tripping her opponent.) ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Ground Tremor, the tripping effect goes further at low speed, allowing her to make juggles. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Gold Digger: QCF, HCB + 3P (Shantel prepares by pumping both of her fists as she says "It's 'bout damn time!" and then dashes towards her opponent. If this move connects, she does a series of punches towards him/her with peak-speed. Her opponent gets groggy from the punches and Shantel prepares a huge uppercut to his/her head, sending her opponent to fly. Shantel turns backwards arrogantly and then raises her right fist with a smirk as her opponent falls to the ground.) Sequences Battle Intro Shantel is flexing both of her arms and says "Wanna fight? Betcha you will!" before she goes to her Boxing and Blues stance. Match Point Shantel sighs and puts her gloves to her hips as she says "What a big trouble!". Victory Pose Shantel does some shadow punches and then rushes towards to deliver a powerful punch as the camera focuses closely on her. Magenta colored light streaks follow her post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "What a bad imitation! The original is always the better!" * (vs. Carlos) "Your skills are not bad for a wanderer like ya'!" * (vs. Joaquín) "For the last time... I have a boyfriend. You better buzz off of my sight!" * (vs. Rina) "Did you know that you're risking your own carrer? Dating is not allowed for an Idol like you!" * (vs. Adriana) "Control your not-boyfriend, gurl! What kind of man is always ignoring you?" * (vs. Iván) "What a kickboxer! Can I mind if you spar with me in the gym?" * (vs. Takeru) "You left the Yakuza? What the heck they did to you?" * (vs. Murdock) "Sorry for the unintentional beating, Brother. Siblings should support to each other." * (vs. Jacob) "Your sandstorms are no match against my quick fists!" * (vs. Natalie) "Next time... stop wielding that knife of yours and fight cleanly!" * (vs. Damian) "Nice try, narcissistic man! I may be materialist, but I have more effort in my looks." * (vs. Garrett) "Hah! You're not but a mere canadian knucklehead!" * (vs. Reggie) "You're astonishingly good, Mister Weimann. I wish you good luck with your activist duties." * (vs. Tomas) "Are you expecting me to dance in your carnival? Sorry, I'm not in the mood to do so." * (vs. Fong) "Sorry for mentioning that Disco music is so yesterday. On the another hand, I like your movies." * (vs. Kastor) "Sincerely enough, I'm glad that you're still fighting at old age." * (vs. Don Z) "I think you're not a bad person after all, Donovan." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "No more interdimensional conquest for you, evildoer!" * (vs. Valerie) "I can work out well like ya'. Trust me, gurl. You got my respect." * (vs. John) "Needless to say, yo' are an inspiration for people everywhere." * (vs. Hiroto) "Seriously? What are ya'? A clown from the funhouse?" * (vs. Marion) "You talk like that one queen from Frozen? That's too mainstream for me!" * (vs. Patrick) "You think chairs are useful in combat? I don't think so." * (vs. Amadeus) "Don't take your defeat so badly. You're more of a pacifist, right?" * (vs. Raystrom) "If anything, we share similar tragic backstories." * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "Even in other places, there are heroes who never give up!" Arcade Shantel Jameson/Arcade Notes * Fun Fact: Believe it or not, she's engaged to her boxing manager Terrence West, as evidenced in her ending. They met two years ago back when Shantel was a promising star. Thanks to their dynamic, Shantel won the championship against Connie Markov, who was undefeated before her debut. Shantel has good memories of her match against Connie and it's rumored that they're longtime friends. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:Females